


Defying Gravity

by A_once_and_future_love



Category: Merlin (TV), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Also implied character death, Alternate Universe -Fusion, Arthur and Merlin need to get over themselves and just get together already, Arthur is Glinda, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Merlin defys gravity, Merlin is Elphaba, Or not, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Uther infuriates me, Uther the second-rate con man, Who Knows?, Wicked AU, Wicked Feels, not me, sorry - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Arthur?” One of the citizens would later ask. “Was there no one he cared about? No one to miss him?”</p><p>“Well,” He would respond with a soft smile. “All I can say to that is that truly wicked people live truly lonely lives, with no one to love them or show them friendship. The truth of the matter is… those who are wicked always die alone.”</p><p> </p><p>A Merlin/Wicked Fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> After MONTHS of hard work, I finally have my story for the Reverse Big Bang FINISHED! 
> 
> I'd like to thank my artist, Pucky Boum, for the incredible art (see below) and for all the support. I hope you all enjoy my story :) 
> 
> (I apologize in advance for my romantic scenes. I know they suck.)

 

 

[Art by Pucky Boum](http://i.imgur.com/aoMluzH.jpg)

[ ](http://s1275.photobucket.com/user/Ray_More/media/merlinrvbb201301banner_zps1ad241f9.png.html)

 

 

“Look, it’s Arthur!”

The citizens of Albion flocked together and cheered as a blue ball of light descended from the sky above Camelot. The light touched down and blinked out, revealing a handsome blond man dressed in a elegant white suit adorned with an embroidered red ‘A’.  In his hand, he held a beautifully crafted gold staff which glowed blue with magic.

Arthur the Good bowed low. “Good people of Albion, it is comforting to see so many happy faces, especially after recent events. I am sure there has been much rumor and speculation about… well, _you know,_ but I am here to set the record straight. Today, at the 13 th hour, witch-hunters broke into the castle of the late King Cenred and a melting occurred as the direct result of a bucket of water being thrown. You may rejoice; Merlin, the Wicked Wizard, is dead!”

The citizens, who until this point had been hanging on Arthur’s every word, threw their hands into the air and cheered in celebration.

“Arthur?” Daegal, a young orphan within the crowd, stepped forward. “Why does wickedness happen?”

Arthur sighed and the crowd grew silent. “Well,” he kneeled down to be eye level with Daegal, “that’s a very good question, Daegal. Why does wickedness happen?”

He stood to address the crowd. “Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had a mother, who loved him as much as a mother could.”

 

*******

 

_Hunith smiled at the dark stranger at her door. “Hello.” She greeted with a curtsey. “You must be Gaius’ friend. He told me you’d come.”_

_The man stepped into the small cottage to escape the rain and bowed his head back. “My name is Balinor.”_

 

 

*******

 

“You see, his father was a powerful sorcerer of the Old Religion and, during the Great Purge, his mother, Hunith, was asked to take him in. And the two fell hopelessly in love. That is, until the day the knights discovered where he was hiding…”

 

*******

 

_Balinor crept through the cottage quietly, careful not to wake Hunith as he leaned over her sleeping figure to press a kiss on her forehead. “Goodbye, my love.” He whispered. “Live well.”_

_And, with that, he turned to walk out the door and into the freezing night, unknowingly leaving Hunith a single mother._

 

*******

 

“And from the moment he was born he was… different.”

 

*******

 

_“The baby’s coming!” The midwife cried. “I see a toe, I see… MY GODS!”_

_Hunith’s eyes widened in terror. “What? What is it?” She craned her head to see the baby, but the midwife dropped the child onto the bed and ran from the room and out of the cottage. Gaius, Hunith’s brother, stepped in with a look of surprise._

_“What’s going on?”_

_His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the baby, but he quickly rushed to his sister’s side and helped to clean her and the baby up, keeping it wrapped up in a blanket and out of her sight at all times. Finally, Hunith had had enough._

_“Gaius, what is it?”_

_The old physician bit his lip. “I don’t want to cause you any unnecessary stress…”_

_“Gaius…” Hunith warned. “It is my child and I’d like to see it and name it.”_

_Gaius nodded, taking one slow step after another to get to her side. “It’s a boy…”_

_Hunith smiled. “A boy?”_

_“Yes.” He’d finally arrived at her bedside and was now holding the baby close to his chest. “I must warn you; it’s quite shocking.”_

_Hunith smirked and held out her arms for the baby. “He is my child, Gaius, and I shall love him no matter what.”_

_Gaius placed the baby in her arms with a nod. “Keep that in mind.”_

_Hunith’s face split into a grin when her baby was finally in her arms. “My little Merlin.”  She whispered happily, pulling back the blanket to get a look at him. She gasped aloud._

_The baby’s skin was completely green._

 

*******

 

_“Merlin, no!” Hunith scolding, running after the toddler, who was levitating random objects around the house. Morgana, the young girl Hunith had taken in after the death of her mother, suddenly jumped out in front of him and wrestled him to the floor, finally pinning him down._

_“I’ve got him, Hunith!”_

_The raven haired boy’s eyes welled up with tears and, the next thing Morgana and Hunith knew, he was letting out a deafening screech, forcing Morgana to release him to cover her own ears. Seeing his chance, Merlin squirmed from her hold and stopped his screech, running free again._

_“Merlin…” He came to a stop when he saw his mother collapse to the ground._

_“Mother!”_

_“Hunith!”_

_Morgana and Merlin both rushed to her side._

_“I’m fine, my angels.” Hunith tried to say, but instead she began coughing. When she pulled her hand back from her mouth, it was covered in blood._

*******

 

“His birth wasn’t easy on Hunith, and she found that she was slowly dying. So, you see, it can’t have been easy for him.” Arthur’s expression, which had begun to turn mournful, lit up at the close of his story. “Well, this has been fun, but I’m afraid I must go. Since the Great Dragon’s untimely departure, there’s a lot for me to take care of.”

He lifted his staff, which began to pulse with blue light, but before he could leave, another voice rang out from the back of the crowd. “Is it true you were his friend?”

Arthur lowered his staff and craned his neck to see who had asked the question, but all he could see was the top of a hooded head. He realized that the rest of the people were waiting for an answer.

“Well, I wouldn’t say… I wouldn’t use the word…” he stammered before letting out a deep sigh. “Yes.”

The people gasped. “No, it’s not what you think. It’s more like… I knew him. Our paths crossed once or twice. At school. But that was a long time ago.” He smiled nostalgically. “We were both very young then… very different.”

 

He thought back to a time when everything was simpler, a time when he was Arthor Pendragon, a spoiled young man that wanted nothing more than to be the center of attention. That was until he was roomed with Merlin, a brilliant young wizard who was never afraid to speak his mind, whether he was defending the rights of Druids or simply telling Arthor how big of a prat he was being.

 

*******

 

 _“Now, students.” Gaius announced, holding a stack of papers in the air. “I have been grading your most recent essays and I am very impressed at the improvement in your writing. Though some, I must say, still seem to favor form over content –_ Arthur _.”_

 _The blond in the front row scoffed. “It’s Arth_ o _r. With an ‘o’”_

_“Yes, yes, I’m sorry…Arthur.”_

_Arthor rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t see how this is such an issue. Every other teacher can pronounce my name correctly.”_

_“Well, maybe pronouncing your name isn’t the most important thing in Gaius’ life.” Arthor turned to see Merlin glaring at him from the third row. “Maybe he’s not like the other teachers, you clotpole. Maybe some of us are different!”_

_“Oh, look. The artichoke is steamed.” The rest of the class laughed at Arthor’s joke, but Merlin just continued to stare angrily at him until Arthor decided to turn away and face the board. Even then, he could feel Merlin staring at his back and it kind of felt…_ arousing.

_Realizing that the words ‘Merlin’ and ‘arousing’ had just gone through his head at the same time, Arthor pushed all of his thoughts of the green boy to the side and tried instead to focus on Gaius’ lesson on the Great Purge._

*******

Though their relationship had a rocky beginning, the two had eventually put aside their differences and grown to be the best of friends.

*******

_“My sister hates me.” Arthor gasped at the confession, but Merlin shook his head. “No, that’s not the secret. The secret is that she has every right to. It’s all my fault that our mother is so ill. My birth was difficult, and now…” His body shook with emotion, only settling when Arthor reached out to touch his shoulder._

_“Merlin, you can’t blame yourself. I’m sure your mother would rather be ill and have a wonderful son like you than be the healthiest woman in Albion without you.”_

_Merlin sniffled. He wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands before turning to grin at Arthor. “So, how about you? What was the great Arthor Pendragon’s childhood like?”_

_“Pretty normal, I suppose.” Arthor shrugged. “I never knew my real parents. I was adopted and raised by a sorceress named Cara. I was well-liked, popular-”_

_“Nooo, you?” Merlin smirked. Arthur glared in his direction and suddenly dove over at Merlin, playfully  locking him in a headlock and ignoring Merlin’s protests as he dug his knuckles into the cheeky boy’s scalp._

*******

Everything was perfect. All up to that fateful day Merlin received word that all his dreams had come true. The Great Dragon, King of Albion, wanted him to come to the Emerald City of Camelot to meet with him.

 

 _That_ , Arthur thought, _was when everything went wrong._

 

* * *

 

 

 

The train rumbled against the rails as it cut across Albion at high speeds, making its way from Avalon University to Camelot station. Merlin gnawed at his lip and watched the farmlands shoot by, his mind elsewhere. After a few minutes, he broke his gaze away from the passing scenery.

“Arthor-”

The only other inhabitant of the compartment, a young man who was blond, normal colored, and currently using Merlin’s lap as a place to prop his feet up while he skimmed through the Camelot brochure, sighed. “It’s Arth _u_ r.”

Merlin’s brow knitted together. “What?”

“It’s Arth _u_ r now.” The blond corrected without looking up from his booklet. “With a ‘u’.”

Merlin thought about it and frowned. “ _Why_?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Because, Gaius always pronounced my name ‘Arthur’ instead of ‘Arthor’, so I’m changed it in honor of him.”

“That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life.”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur responded, with absolutely no bite. 

Merlin laughed, until he remembered his situation. “Do you really think that the Great Dragon is going to consider my proposal about equal rights for Druids?”

With a groan, Arthur folded up his brochure and laid it beside him on the seat. “Merlin, he’d be a fool not to want to work with you. Besides, are you really worried about him saying no? Do you know how many people receive invitations to meet the Great Dragon? Not many. So calm down.”

Merlin nodded and returned to looking out the window. “But what about Morgana?” Merlin’s head snapped back to look at Arthur. “And my mother? Should I have left them? Should I be worried about them? What if they need me?”

“ _Merlin_!” Arthur groaned, throwing his head back against the wall. “They will have to deal. Really. Guinevere –”

“Gwen.” Merlin corrected.

“ –will take good care of both Morgana and your mother.”

“I know.” Merlin sighed. “Thank you for coming with me, Artho –Arth _u_ r. It means a lot.” He absentmindedly picked at the leaves of the flowers Gwaine had given him at the station. Arthur watched with a twinge of jealousy.

 “I’m surprised you didn’t invite Gwaine.” He said. Merlin tilted his head questioningly and Arthur shrugged. “The two of you just seem so _chummy_ lately.”

“Well, the day that Gaius was fired and Professor Aredian was brought in, something happened and Gwaine and I...bonded.”

 

*******

 

_“What’s going on?” Gwaine asked, watching in horror as everyone around him was thrown to the floor by an invisible force. Everyone except, of course, Merlin, who stood in the center of it all, his eyes shining gold and his body shaking with obvious distress at the caged white dragon on Aredian’s desk. Gwaine quickly moved over to put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. The moment his hand touched him, Merlin’s eyes changed back to blue. When he saw what he did, he looked down fearfully at his hands._

_“I…I don’t know what happened.” He whispered. “I was just so angry…”_

_“Well, don’t get angry at me.” Gwaine said, grabbing the iron cage. He hurried towards the door, taking Merlin’s hand as he passed and dragging him along._

_Merlin frowned. “What are we doing?”_

_“What does it look like? Setting the dragon free.” Gwaine continued to pull Merlin along with him until they were outside in the courtyard._

_Gwaine carefully placed the cage on the ground and grinned. “Would you like to do the honors?” He gave Merlin a low bow. With a small blush, Merlin knelt down by the cage and pulled open the latch._

_The dragon stared nervously at the pair for a second or two. Then, it jumped out, spreading its small wings and fluttering away. Merlin watched with wonder until the magical beast was out of sight. When he looked away, he caught Gwaine staring at him in the same way._

_Merlin’s brow crinkled.“What?”_

_“Why is it that every time we meet, there’s some kind of commotion?” Gwaine smirked at Merlin, but, unlike Arthor’s, it was less condescending and more flirtatious. Merlin felt himself blush._

_“It’s because I_ am _a commotion.” He answered, smirking back. Gwaine laughed._

_“Can I ask you something?” Merlin became serious. Gwaine’s smile shrunk slightly and he nodded. “You could’ve walked away, left the classroom, anything. But you grabbed the dragon and helped me. Why?”_

_Gwaine and Merlin’s eyes locked as he took a step closer. “Why was I the only person your spell didn’t effect?” He reached a hand up and pushed a stray piece of black hair out of Merlin’s face, causing Merlin’s blush to deepen._

_“I… don’t know.” He stammered. “Maybe… you’re special?”_

_Gwaine’s smirk grew as he leaned in closer to Merlin, their lips now only a breath apart –_

_“Mr. Emrys!”_

_Gwaine sighed and stepped away. Madame Morgause, the headmistress of Avalon, was striding over to where they stood, a white telegram clutched in her hand._

_“See you around, Merlin.” Gwaine gave Merlin one last smile and wink before turning to walk back towards the history building. Once he was out of sight, Morgause grinned and held the telegram out to Merlin._

_“Exceptional news, Mr. Emrys.” She beamed. “The Great Dragon would like to meet you in person to discuss your proposal and possibly a job opportunity.”_

 

 

*******

Merlin blushed at the memory, making Arthur frown deeper. “Whatever.” The blond grumbled, hiding his face behind the brochure again.

*******

 

He should’ve guessed when the city was called ‘The _Emerald_ City of Camelot’ that the entire town would be green, but Merlin would be lying if he said that the city was anything like he’d expected.

EVERYTHING was green.

The buildings, the walkways, even the clothes people around them wore was emerald green. No one even gave his complexion a second look.

A wave of emotions flowed through Merlin at the thought that he could come and live in this city. He could work for the Great Dragon and live in this city of green and be _normal_. And if not normal, at least well-respected. 

“So what do you think?”

Fingers threaded between his own and glanced to his side to see Arthur grinning ear-to-ear. Merlin smiled back.

“I want to remember this moment.” He responded. “There’s no one pointing or staring. I think… I might have found somewhere I can belong.”

Arthur squeezed his hand. “Me too. Here, we can just be Arthur and Merlin.”

Merlin squeezed back and smiled. “I like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Merlin! Why couldn’t you have stayed calm for once in your life instead of flying off the handle?” Arthur demanded.

Merlin, busy stopping the trapdoor with an old broomstick, said nothing. It’d all started out so well. After their day of sightseeing through Camelot, he and Merlin had been summoned into the throne room of the Great Dragon, who turned out to be an older, regal gentleman named Uther.

 

*******

 

_Arthur and Merlin both bowed low to the man on the throne, who simply smiled back._

_“Great Dragon, sir.” Merlin greeted. “My name is…”_

_“Merlin Emrys, yes.” The man interrupted. “I’ve heard much about you and your abilities from Madame Morgause.”_

_The Great Dragon rose from his chair and walked over to greet them. “And you,” he turned to Arthur, “must be Arthur Pendragon. Morgause has told me that you’re ambitious and more talented than she originally believed.”_

_“Thank you, sir.” The blond replied with pride._

_Merlin cleared his throat. “Sir, we have come to discuss with you…”_

_“Merlin, please,” The Great Dragon interrupted. “I am the Great Dragon. I know why you’re here. I know everything. Of course, you must prove yourself before I help you.”_

_Merlin shook his head vigorously. “Of course. What is it you need me to do? I could perform a spell for you.” He reached into his satchel to pull out an old leather bound book. “I have my Uncle Gaius’ grimoire.”_

_The Great Dragon held out a hand to stop him. “That won’t be necessary. I was actually wondering… can you communicate with other magic users telepathically?”_

_Merlin frowned. “I… I don’t know. I’ve never tried it.”_

_The Great Dragon raised his hand again, this time to motion someone into the room._

_“Hello, boys.” Morgause greeted, pushing in a cart covered by a sheet._

_“Madame Morgause?” Arthur asked. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Besides being the headmistress at Avalon, Morgause is also my press secretary.” The Great Dragon explained. “Come here, Merlin.”_

_Merlin stepped towards the sheet nervously, not knowing what to expect. The Great Dragon smiled. “I would like for you to reach out your mind and try to see if you can hear anything coming from this under this sheet.”_

_Merlin glanced over to Morgause. When she nodded at him to continue, he shut his eyes and concentrated.  It had taken a few seconds, but… there!_

_“I hear a small voice in my head.”_

_To his right, he heard Morgause and Uther laugh gleefully. “I knew he had the ability.” Morgause whispered. “A natural born magic user with the power to telepathically communicate with Druids!”_

_Merlin felt Arthur lay an encouraging hand on his shoulder. He smiled, feeling good about himself, until he listened to the voice in his head._

_Feeling appalled, he snapped his eyes open and ripped the sheet away. He heard Arthur gasp behind him, but Merlin was more focused on the iron cage that the sheet had been covering. Sitting against the bars was a small druid boy with messy black hair and an emerald cloak. The boy stared back with icy blue eyes._

“Emrys…” _his mind whispered to Merlin._ “Help me…”

 _Merlin tore his eyes away from the boy to glare at the Grea- to glare at_ Uther. _“You’re not interested in helping the Druids at all, are you?” he sneered. “You want to use my magic to gain the upper hand on them; to spy on them. You don’t have a magical bone in your body!”_

_Uther chuckled, completely unfazed by Merlin’s accusations. “Do you really know what you’re fighting for?” He took a step towards Merlin. “Let me tell you a story. 20 years ago, I had a queen named Ygraine. I loved her very much, and all we wanted was a child. So, we went to a Druid woman, one of their High Priestesses, Nimueh. Using magic, she made it to where Ygraine could have a child. What she didn’t tell us was that giving birth would kill my queen. She only lived long enough to deliver my son. Then, to add greater insult, Nimueh fled Camelot before justice could be served to her, taking with her the last thing I had of Ygraine –our child.”_

_He was in Merlin’s face now, his tone low and menacing. “Druids are an untrustworthy people.”_

_“How does that condone locking up an innocent child?” Merlin spat back, his green face darkening in anger. “Right now, you’re the only untrustworthy person I see.”_

_He and Uther sized each other for a few minutes and glared at one another, until Merlin finally turned away. “Come on, Arthur.” He grumbled, stalking towards the exit. “We’re leaving.”_

_Arthur, feeling both shocked and confused by this change in events, turned and followed Merlin to the door._

_“I hope you realize,” Uther called after them, “if this is the choice you make, I can’t allow either of you to leave this palace.”_

_Sensing Uther’s meaning, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and broke out into a run, dragging the blond with him. Behind them, Merlin could hear Uther calling his guards to send after them._

_In his panic, Merlin didn’t consider which way he was going until he found himself and Arthur in the attic with a squad of guards on their heels. So, Merlin did the only thing he could do. He closed the door._

*******

 

Merlin’s face pinched at Arthur’s tone. “What should I have done, Arthur?”  He yelled, turning away from the door. “Given into Uther? Betrayed Gaius? Gone against everything I believe in so I can be in the limelight? I’m not you!”

Arthur clenched his fists to restrain himself from punching his friend right then and there. “Listen here, you little...” He was cut off from his rant by the sound of Morgause giving a speech outside the palace. 

“Citizens of Albion,” she proclaimed. “There is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing he says. He's pure evil, his green skin but an outward manifestation of his twisted nature! This distortion, this repulsion, this... Wicked Wizard!” 

The silence in the small attic was deafening. Arthur could hear Merlin’s shaky breaths beside him and he reached down to entwine their fingers. “Don’t be afraid.”

 “I’m not afraid.” He pretended not to hear Merlin’s voice crack. “It’s Uther who should be afraid… of me.”

His grip on Merlin’s hand tightened. “Merlin, please… just apologize,” he begged, “Before it’s too late. You can still be a great wizard and stand alongside the Great Dragon. You can have everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Merlin sighed, his eyes tearing up.

 _Everything_ a voice inside his head chuckled. The back of his neck grew warm, reminding him of Arthur’s close proximity, and he knew what Arthur was saying. _They_ could live in Camelot, him and Arthur, be together…

The image of the druid boy locked up in that cage appeared in his head. “I don’t… I _can’t_ want that anymore, Arthur. I can’t…”

Arthur frowned. “Merlin, what are you talking about?”

Merlin turned to face him. “Something’s changed inside of me.” He whispered.  “I’m through playing Uther’s sick game.”

“Merlin-”                             

“Too late for second guesses. I just have to close my eyes and take this leap.” Letting go of Arthur’s hand, he pulled out Gaius’ grimoire and flipped through the pages until he found a spell he was satisfied with.

“ _Ic purfan in peaw butan. Dugup ic fleogan._ ” Merlin chanted. His eyes flashing gold. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, a broom in the far corner of the room was pulsing with light and floating over to where he stood, arms outstretched to take it.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, grabbing his hand again and pulling him around so they were face to face. “You are having delusions of grandeur! You cannot single-handedly take down the Great Dragon!”

 “Then come with me.”

Arthur’s eyes widened in shock as Merlin continued. “If you come with me, I know we can do it. Think of it, Arthur. Of all we could accomplish – _TOGETHER_.” He raised his hand to stroke a strand of blond hair out of Arthur’s face. “We’d be unlimited, unstoppable. We’d be the greatest team there’s ever been.”

The more Arthur thought about it, the bigger the smile on his face grew. Dreams, the way they’d planned them. Whatever they wanted. Seeing this, Merlin smiled back. He brought his hand up to rest on Arthur’s cheek.

  “You and I, Arthur and Merlin, defying gravity. They’d never be able to bring us down.”

The guards outside banged loudly on the door, bringing the pair back into the present. Merlin plucked the broomstick out of the air and bit his lip.

“Well?” he asked. “Are you coming?” He felt Arthur release his hands and Merlin knew he had his answer. His body shivered as he pulled back his emotions.

“Here, take this.” Arthur removed the black tailcoat he was wearing and draped it over Merlin’s shoulders. “You’re trembling.”

 Merlin looked up to smile appreciatively, only just noticing their faces were a breath apart. Arthur must have noticed, too, because the next thing Merlin knew, their lips were pressed together.

 The kiss was sweet and chaste and lasted only for a moment, Merlin all too soon feeling Arthur pull away. “I hope you’re happy,” Arthur whispered, “now that you’re choosing this.”

“You, too.” Merlin agreed. “I hope that it’s everything you want it to be.”

“I really hope you get what you want, Merlin. And I hope you never regret it.”

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s torso and dragged him into a tight hug. “Good luck, my friend.” He breathed into the blond’s ear. He pulled away and slunk back into the shadows just as the guards succeeded in breaking down the door.

“There he is! Grab him!” The captain ordered, pointing in Arthur’s direction. The guards crowded around to arrest him, ignoring his protests, until Merlin’s voice rang out through the chamber.

“Leave him alone! He’s not the one you want; I am! It’s me!”

Arthur and the guards watched in terror and awe as the shadows of the room gathered around Merlin, lifting him high into the air, broomstick in hand. The guards were knocked down by his power, but Arthur was left standing as the shadows twisted around Merlin in a vortex.

“Look at him!” The guards shouted.

“He _is_ a wicked wizard!”

“He has to be stopped!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur smiling fondly up at him.

“I hope you’re happy.” The blond whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

Merlin looked back at Arthur once more, their eyes locking. Then, his eyes flashed gold once more. The shadows black out the entire room and when they finally cleared, Merlin was gone.

 

* * *

 

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

 

The crowds gathered in the square outside the palace, eager to hear the Great Dragon’s announcement. Since the escape of Merlin the Wicked Wizard, Albion had been put on high alert. Cheers erupted as three figures stepped out on the balcony overhead. The one in the center –a tall, blond, muscular built man in a white suit, waved to the citizens below. 

“Good people of Albion,” Arthur addressed. “As terrifying as these recent events have been, let us set aside this one day to celebrate!”

The crowd let out another loud cheer. Morgause, who stood behind him, stepped forward and acknowledged the crowd. “Yes, let us all have a day free from the terror of the Wicked Wizard threat. And I am sure that all of Albion knows the story of your courage, Arthur.”

Arthur stepped to the side as she continued. “I remember it vividly, the day you were summoned to an audience with the Great Dragon, though he would not initially tell you why. When you knelt before his greatness, he decreed that you would hence be known as Arthur the Good.

“Then, jealous and enraged, the Wicked Wizard burst from concealment and attacked, before fleeing the scene.” The citizens gasped at the tale. The captain of the knights, the third person on the balcony, frowned and leaned over to whisper to Arthur.

“That’s not what you told me happened.”

“Not now, Gwaine.” Arthur whispered back through gritted teeth. Gwaine, now the new captain of the guard, grabbed Arthur’s arm and dragged him back towards the doorway to the balcony.

“Yes, now.” He growled. “Have you heard what those empty-headed morons are saying about him? Things like he has another eye on the back of his head that’s always awake or that he can shed his skin or… or that his soul is so unclean that water can melt him! And then there’s you -grinning pretending to go along with all of this! I can’t take it anymore!”

He moved to storm off, but Arthur grabbed his arm and dragged him back, all signs of his previously joyful demeanor gone. “Do you think I enjoy hearing what they’re saying about him?” he snapped. “That I like hearing the names, _the lies_ they’re telling. Do you really think that you’re the only person who cares about Merlin?”

“Then we should leave! Go and join him. Stand at his side. What are we both even still doing here?!”

“We can’t leave Gwaine. The people of Albion are looking to us to help them.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Arthur.” Gwaine spat. “You can't leave, because you can't resist this. And that is the truth.”

Arthur sighed. “Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?”

“You know who could. Who _has_.”

“I miss him too, Gwaine. More than anything. But we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for him than us. Eventually, we just have to accept that he doesn't want to be found.”

“Maybe you can, Princess,” Gwaine jerked his arm from Arthur’s grip, “but I can’t.” And with that, Gwaine stormed back into the palace, leaving Arthur to face the crowd alone. He reapproached the balcony rail, his smile plastered back on.

Morgause greeted him a stiff smile. “Arthur, why don’t you tell the people all about how the Great Dragon helped you with your dream.”

“Of course, Morgause.” He smiled to the crowd. “I dreamed of standing here and helping the people of Albion alongside the Great Dragon.”

 _Lies_ , a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Gwaine whispered.

“And really, I couldn’t be happier. It’s as simple as that.”

 _This isn’t what you wanted._ The voice sounded like Merlin now. _Not really._

“Well,” He cleared his throat, “I guess it’s really not that simple. Because, you see, getting your dreams is a little…complicated. There’s a kind of…cost. And some things kind of get...lost. Important things. There are bridges you cross you didn’t know you crossed until you’ve crossed. And if that joy… that _thrill_ … doesn’t thrill quite like you think it will.”

He sighed. “Still, I guess with all of this, who wouldn’t be happier? So, I couldn’t be happier, because happiness is what happens when all your dreams come true.”

_Is it, Arthur? Is it really?_

“Now, on with the celebration!”

 

*******

_“Ugh, I can’t believe the general population of this school.” Merlin complained, flopping on the chair by Gwen’s bed. Gwen, who was sitting on the bed, shook her head as he continued his rant._

_“Arthor Pendragon is a complete and utter prat! How am I the only one that sees that? I mean, some silly, rich boy comes to Avalon and puts on an ‘Oh, aren’t I so good?’ act, and suddenly, everyone's off to worship him at some cultish social gathering!”_

_“Merlin, if you don’t want to go to Arthor’s party tonight, don’t go.” Gwen said. “But, I think both of you should give the other a chance. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him.”_

_Merlin turned his head to glare at her. “Arthor Pendragon? A nice guy? Yeah, when brooms fly.”_

_“It’s ‘when pigs fly’.”_

_“No, I’m pretty sure it’s brooms.”_

_Gwen giggled. “You’re so strange, Merlin.”_

_“Yeah, well. You wouldn’t be the first to say that.” He shrugged with a grin. “So, anyone in particular you’ve decided to go to this party with?”_

_“Well…”_

_Merlin’s eyes widened. “That’s a yes. Spill.” He leaned forward in anticipation._

_“I felt bad because no one had asked Morgana to go, and she was going to just stay in our dorm all night, so I asked if she wanted to go.”_

_“Really?” Merlin raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Morgana didn’t have a date? I thought there’d be a whole line of would-be suitors waiting for her, what with her ‘tragic beauty’ and all.”_

_Gwen shrugged. “Boys find Morgana very intimidating. Everyone else was too scared to ask her, which is a shame because she really is wonderful once you get to know her.”_

_Merlin thought about this for a few seconds before nodding. “Just be careful, alright Gwen? Morgana sometimes latches onto people who show her attention.”_

_“Don’t worry, Merlin. What’s the worst that could happen?”_

*******

 

“Hello, Morgana.”

Morgana dropped the glass in her hand at the sound of the voice. It shattered as it hit the floor. “Merlin,” she said, not turning to see the source of the voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Mother. And you. It’s been a year since I saw either of you.”

Morgana whipped around at this to face her brother, who stood in the doorway of her home. The past year had been rough on him, judging by his appearance. His hair, which had grown past his ears, was unkempt under his hat, and his black trousers were ripped and frayed at the bottoms where he’d been trudging through the woods. His nails were bit back into the quick, his hands shaking hyperactively, and his lips were chapped and ripped where he’d most likely been biting them.

Morgana sneered. “Hunith is dead, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He shook his head sadly. “No…”

“What did you honestly expect? When she found out what happened, how the Great Dragon was hunting you, she stopped fighting the illness. She died with a broken heart.”

Merlin fell to his knees, his hand covering his mouth to muffle his sobs. When he finally gained control of himself, he rose back up to face his sister. “So it’s just us now?”

Morgana snorted. “No, Merlin. It’s just you. I guess you haven’t heard the news from that rock you’ve been living under. I am the new governor of Ealdor.”

Merlin’s brow crinkled in confusion. “Ealdor doesn’t have governors.”

“It does now.” She smirked. She picked a small bell up from a side table and rang it. From one of the smaller side rooms, Gwen entered, wearing a simple servants garb with her eyes averted to the floor. “Yes, milady.” She curtseyed, not noticing the visitor in the room.

“Gwen?” Merlin whispered, not believing his eyes. At the voice, Gwen raised her head.

“Merlin?” Her eyes widened in panic. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s just me, Gwen.” Merlin reached out to his friend, but she flinched away.

“Why don’t you tell Merlin all about what’s happened since he’s gone on his little ‘Anti-Great Dragon’ rampage?” Morgana chuckled, settling down in a nearby chair.

“Morgana discovered she had magic like you. Powerful magic.” Gwen said, glaring Merlin in the eye. “I thought everyone was wrong about the two of you, that no one could be as bad as what the terrible people at school said, but I was wrong. You’re both evil, horrible, wicked monsters. Morgana used her magic to practically enslave everyone in Ealdor. None of us are free to leave.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. He turned to face Morgana, who just smirked. “Morgana,” he gasped. “How could you? These are our friends, the people we grew up with, who showed us kindness…”

“Oh, don’t start being all sentimental now.” Morgana snapped. “You know as well as I that all these people ever did was look down their noses at us, the green bastard child and his adopted sister. After I heard what happened with you and the Great Dragon, I thought ‘what the hell’. And now, all of those people do what _I_ say.”

Merlin backed up towards the door, distancing himself from his sister. “What everyone’s said about me has been lies, Morgana, but what you’ve done… _that_ is wicked. Gwen has never shown you anything but love and friendship, and yet you treat her like your slave.”

Morgana snorted. “Oh, cry me a river.”

 Merlin paused at the door. “I have some unfinished business to deal with in Camelot. Morgana, I’ve always loved you like a sister, but that’s never been good enough for you. Good-bye.”

 

*******

The Great Dragon’s celebration filled Camelot with songs and merriment, people dancing in the streets and shopping in the market. No one even noticed the dark figure flying into one of the windows of the palace.

*******

 

_“You!” Morgause pointed her finger at Merlin, whose eyes were just beginning to fade from gold. “Young man!  What did you just do?”_

_“I…I..” Merlin stammered._

_He was spared from explanations by Morgana gripping his shoulders. “Merlin, what did I tell you about you about using your powers?” She growled, attempting to pull him away._

_Suddenly, Morgause grabbed his arm to pull them to a stop. “You mean this has happened before?”_

_Merlin nodded sheepishly._

_“Amazing. Where did you study?”_

_Merlin cast an uneasy glance at Morgana before answering. “I haven’t studied anything. I was born like this.”_

_Morgause’s eyes widened. “But that’s impossible. Or, at the very least, unheard of.”_

_“I –I’m sorry…”_

_“Young man, you should never apologize for talent.” Morgause exclaimed. Her face now wore a broad grin. “Merlin, I am teaching a course in sorcery this year, and you most definitely have a spot in it if you would like to learn to control your gifts.”_

_Merlin broke out into a grin and nodded vigorously. “Of course, Madame. I’d love to.”_

_“Excellent.” Morgause pulled Merlin out of Morgana’s grip and led him away from the leering crowd of students. “My dear Merlin, for many years I have waited for a gift like yours. I imagine that, with your abilities, you could achieve great things with the Great Dragon.”_

_Merlin’s breath caught in his throat, but Morgause continued on. “I shall write to the Emerald City of Camelot at once to tell the Great Dragon of you in advance. With powers such as yours, there is a definite chance he’ll be interested in working with you. You’ll be making good.”_

 

*******

Merlin’s footsteps echoed loudly through the throne room as he searched around the chamber, unaware he was being observed from one of the darker corners of the room.

“I knew you’d return.”

He jumped in shock and whipped around to find the source of the voice, his broom raised like a sword. Uther stepped out of the shadows and held his hands up in surrender. “I’m not here to harm you.”

Merlin sneered but lowered the broomstick.

“May I?” Uther held his hand out for the broom. “It’s not like I could use it, as you discourteously pointed out at our last encounter.”

Merlin continued staring at him uncertainly but, seeing no harm in it, he placed the broom in Uther’s outstretched hand. The king (con man?) ran his other hand gingerly across the handle, an approving smile on his face.

“You really do have great potential, Merlin.” He said, giving the broom back. “I am more than slightly disappointed you turned down my proposal for us to work together last time.”

“I’m sure.” Merlin replied sarcastically.

“It’s not too late, Merlin. You've been so strong through all of this. Aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? Can’t we pretend that this past year never happened?”

“Don't you think I wish I could?” Merlin snapped. “That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were great? Nobody believed in you more than I did.”

“Why can’t we?”

“Because you lied! To ALL of us. You’re not some ‘Great Dragon’. You’re nothing more than a second-rate con man!”

Merlin expected Uther to be outraged by the accusation, but he just shrugged. “They were the lies people wanted to hear. _They_ are the ones who called me ‘The Great Dragon’ instead of Uther Penn.”

Merlin frowned at this, but said nothing.

“And you can be great too, Merlin.” Uther offered. “No more hunting you, no more running. The most celebrated public figures are the reformed ones. You can stand in front of the crowds, spreading your cause to the people. And, you’d have Arthur again.”

Merlin thought hard about it. “I have a condition.”

 “Anything you want.”

“Release any Druids you have imprisoned.”

Uther grinned. “Done.”

 

*******

_“As you know, I am the sole Druid on the faculty.” Gaius announced, turning away from the chalkboard to face the class. “But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could see magic all through the halls of this university. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Albion is becoming less and less...” he looked towards Merlin’s seat. “... colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?”_

_Merlin raised his hand, ignoring the snicker coming from Arthor’s direction. “The death of Queen Ygraine and the kidnapping of the Great Dragon’s son.”_

_Gaius nodded. “Correct, Merlin. Now, as you all know, those events led to what we now know as ‘the Great Purge’, which –” Gaius flipped over his chalkboard to write and gawked at what was on the other side. Written in crude scrawl were the words:_

** DRUID SCUM **

_The class gasped and Gaius turned to address them. “You are dismissed for the day.” When no one moved, he raised his voice. “You are dismissed, now leave!”_

_The students shook themselves out of their shock and quickly filed out the door, whispering amongst themselves as they went._

_Gwen approached Merlin, who’d stayed planted in his seat. “Merlin, are you coming?”_

_“No, I’m going to stay and talk to Gaius. You go on ahead.”_

_She nodded and soon, the classroom was empty, save for the two of them. Gaius bustled around the board for a moment, as though questioning whether or not to clean it off until he noticed Merlin lingering behind him, reading the words._

_“Merlin, don’t you have another class to get to?” he asked, finally deciding to erase the board. Merlin shrugged._

_“I’m ahead in all of my work already. I can afford to miss a class. Are you okay?”_

_Gaius turned away from the board, his eyebrow arched high on his forehead. “Yes, Merlin. I’m quite alright. I am a grown man, after all. I can handle cruel words.” He glanced back at the board again._

_“Gaius!”_ _His attention snapped back to Merlin, who watched him with concern. “You shouldn’t let monomaniac’s opinion get to you. I mean, I always let it get to me, but you shouldn’t.”_

_Gaius chuckled at his nephew and placed an arm around Merlin, who laid his head on the old man’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t let such words bother you either, Merlin. You have such a bright future ahead, and have the capability to accomplish great things. Something as trivial as the greenness of your skin should never hold you back.”_

_A small smile grew on Merlin’s face, but it quickly vanished when Gaius spoke again. “The things one hears, though, about Druids and those who help them. I hear tales of them being chased out of their homes, arrested and dragged off into the dark, never to be heard from again. It is worrisome.”_

_Merlin raised his head from Gaius’ shoulder. “You think something bad is happening to the Druids within Albion?”_

_Gaius nodded._

_“Then we have to let the Great Dragon know!” Merlin exclaimed. “Isn’t that why he’s there? So nothing bad can happen?”_

_“Merlin, the Great Dragon is much too busy –”_

_“Nonsense! We should write to him about this!”_

_Gaius sighed, tightening his arm around Merlin to pull him into an embrace. “Be careful, my dear Merlin. You, Morgana and your mother are the only family I have left. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”_

_Merlin hugged back. “I couldn’t bear to lose you either, Gaius.”_

 

 

*******

 

Merlin smiled as he watched groups of Druids rush from the front gates of the palace and off into the woods, calling back gratefully to him with their minds.

“Merlin,” Uther called. “There is one who asked to see you specifically.”

When Merlin turned around, he smiled at the sight of the young boy from the cage, free to run around again. The boy rushed forward, hugging Merlin around his waist with a content grin.

 _“Hello, Emrys.”_ He greeted telepathically. _“It’s so good to see you again.”_

 _“Hello, again.”_ Merlin responded. _“I didn’t catch your name last time.”_

 _“My name is Mordred.”_ The boy pulled away and stared up at Merlin like he was God. It almost made him a little uncomfortable. The boy’s grin faded away for a second. _“Emrys, there is something I need to give you. It was given to me by another prisoner, an older one who died a few days ago.”_

“What’s he saying?” Uther asked. He sounded worried.

“He says that one of the prisoners gave him something to give to me.” Merlin looked up from Mordred to Uther. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

From the look on his face, Uther knew exactly what Mordred was talking about, but Merlin’s attention returned to the boy, who held something out in his hand. It turned out to be a small scroll with scribbled writing on it, as though the author had been in a hurry. When Merlin read the tiny words, all of the blood drained from his body, and he felt like sinking to the floor.

 _Dear Merlin,_ it read,

_I’ve heard about what has happened since I’ve been arrested. I am sorry you got involved in this mess, and I am sorry about all that has happened to you because I was a stupid old man who spoke out one too many times. Please remember that I love you always, and please take care of Mordred. He’s a remarkable young lad with great potential, just like another young wizard I know. Please, tell your mother and sister I love them._

_And remember –Don’t give into Uther. Stay true to your beliefs._

_Love always,_

_Gaius_

Merlin’s heart broke. Gaius…was dead. All at once, every ounce of anger and hate came rushing back to him, trying to push its way out from under his skin with his magic.

 _“Mordred.”_ He warned. _“Leave now. Go find a druid camp and I’ll find you when I can.”_

The boy nodded and ran off, leaving Merlin alone with Uther. “You killed Gaius.” He spat. His eyes were glued to the floor and his body was shaking with fury.

“Yes.” Uther’s tone was calm. “He was speaking out against me. I had to stop him before he made even more people question me. I’m guessing that’s where you learned it.”

“You might think you’re justified in your actions.” Merlin raised his eyes to glare at straight into Uther’s eyes. “But I swear to you right now, Uther Penn. I will never help you. And I will never stop fighting you until the day I die. You should not have killed my friend.”

Uther sighed and shook his head. “Disappointing, if not expected, response. Guards!”  he called out. “Guards!”

A small group of knights rushed into the chamber, led by …Gwaine. The captain of the guard signaled for his men to surround the green wizard, who stood staring in shock at his once friend.

“Gwaine…” he pleaded quietly, but the brunette raised his rapier to Merlin’s throat to silence him.

“Silence, _sorcerer_.” Merlin recoiled like he’d been struck. “My Lord,” Gwaine continued, ignoring the look of betrayal on Merlin’s face and looking over to Uther, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Now, get rid of this… _thing._ ” The Dragon commanded, looking at Merlin in disgust. Gwaine nodded in understanding.

“Leon, Elyan, Percival!” The captain called. “Bring me some… water.”

The other knights frowned. “Water, sir?” the one called Leon asked. Gwaine kept his gaze fixed on Merlin.

“Yes. Water. Have you not heard the rumors? Only water can destroy such an unclean soul.” The words cut Merlin deep, but he refused to show any weakness in front of Uther or his knights.

“Now hurry,” Gwaine continued, “as much as you can carry!”

The knight bowed obediently and ran from the room to get the water, leaving Uther, Gwaine and Merlin alone in the chamber.

“So,” Merlin choked out, sounding much weaker than he’d intended to, “you’re going to kill me? It’s come to that?”  Gwaine’s grip on the rapier tightened, his shoulders tensed, and suddenly, the sword was pointed at Uther’s throat.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, _your greatness_.”

The stab of betrayal Merlin felt faded away. “Gwaine? You mean you’re not…?”

Gwaine’s eyes left Uther and went back to Merlin. A warm smile grew on his face. “Oh, Merlin. I could never turn my back on you. And never for a man like Uther.” He reached over and took the wizard’s hand in his own. “But joining his guard was the best way to find you… the best way to protect you.”

 There was something new in Gwaine’s tone, something greater than fondness or friendship…

Merlin stared into the brunette’s brown eyes and found himself wearing a genuine smile for the first time since he’d started running. The moment was interrupted by the sound of someone walking into the chamber.

“What’s going on in h… _Merlin_?” 

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. Arthur was as gorgeous and flawless as ever in his white celebratory suit, with his perfect hair and sparkling blue eyes. He stood in the doorway of the chamber, and a surprised smile spread across his face.

“Merlin!”  He rushed over and threw his arms around his best friend’s neck. “You’re alright. I’m so glad you’re alright.”

Merlin hugged back. “It’s good to see you too, Arthur. But you shouldn’t be here. You need to go.”

The blond stepped back and frowned. Then, he noticed Gwaine’s sword at Uther’s throat. “What’s going on? Gwaine, what are you doing?”

“Merlin’s right.” Gwaine said. “You should go.”

“No!” Arthur crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m not! Has everyone lost their minds?! Can’t we all just work this out?”

“Sorry, Princess. Not gonna happen.” Gwaine took a step away from Uther and took Merlin’s hand once more. “I’m leaving. With Merlin.”

Arthur and Merlin both looked wide-eyed at him. A bright smile lit up Merlin’s face again and he took a step closer to Gwaine, who stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. Arthur’s eyes caught the gesture.

 “So, that’s how it is then.” Arthur scowled. He took a step away from the couple. “This whole time.”

Confused by Arthur’s sudden coldness, Merlin held out a hand to him. “Arthur,” he begged, “come with us. Please.”

Gwaine’s head snapped up at the sounds of footsteps echoing in the outer corridor. “Merlin, we have to go. The Knights are coming back.” He pulled Merlin towards his broomstick while the wizard gazed back at his dearest friend, glaring back with an anger Merlin didn’t understand.

The Knights broke in just as the two flew out the skylight. Arthur watched sorrowfully as he was betrayed and left alone by his two best friends. He barely even acknowledged Morgause when she entered, her spiked heels clicking against the tiles.

“He escaped again?” she demanded, placing her hands firmly on her hips. “How could this happen?”

“It seems,” Uther scoffed, “our captain had other plans, which included running away with him.”

Morgause snorted disapprovingly. “We need to flush him out. Capture him on our own terms. But how?”

 

“His sister.”

 

The words were so quiet, Arthur almost believed he’d imagined saying them. But Morgause and Uther both turned to face him, waiting for an explanation. For a few seconds, Arthur reconsidered what he was about to tell them.  Morgana was Merlin’s weakness, his Achilles’ heel. It was the perfect trap. If he told them, he may as well be the one locking Merlin away.

 But then he thought about Merlin looking lovingly at Gwaine. How they’d held hands. How the two of them had run off together like a cheesy romance novel and his anger and jealousy boiled over.

“Merlin cares about Morgana more than anyone.” _Except maybe Gwaine,_ he grumbled in his head.

 “If you spread a rumor saying that she’s been injured or needs help, he’ll come to her aid. Then, you’ll have him. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Arthur turned on his heel and excited the room, pretending that the knot he felt in his stomach was from his anger instead of guilt.

After Arthur disappeared down the corridor, Morgause turned to Uther with a smirk. “A rumor won’t work. Merlin’s much too clever for that.”

“But you have a solution to that problem?”

Her smirk grew into a dastardly grin. “I believe it’s time for a change in the weather, don’t you?”

 

*******

 

Gwaine and Merlin landed at a tiny charcoal maker’s shack in the center of the woods; a place Merlin had been hiding out in for the past few months. The green wizard propped his broom against the wall by the doorway. Gwaine watched him with a soft smile.

Merlin returned it and the next thing he knew, Gwaine’s hand was cupping his cheek and he was pressing his lips gently against his own.

The kiss began soft, chaste, but it quickly became fierce and passionate, with Merlin’s hands tangled in Gwaine’s thick, brown hair and Gwaine’s hands slipping down Merlin’s sides and around his waist, finally settling on his backside. Using the position to his advantage, he pulled Merlin’s body closer to his own, smiling at the small gasp of pleasure the green wizard let out when their half hard members brushed against one another. Gwaine reached up to undo the collar of Merlin’s shirt and the wizard’s breath hitched. Gwaine stopped his movements.

“If… if you think we’re moving too fast…” he whispered against his lips. “If you don’t want this…”

Merlin shook his head. “No,” he responded breathlessly “it’s not that. I want to. I’ve just never…” Gwaine seemed to understand and began slowing down his movements, reaching up to remove Merlin’s hat first instead.

They kissed at a steady pace until Merlin licked his way into Gwaine’s mouth to deepen the kiss. He continued as he walked Gwaine backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Gwaine fell back on the mattress with Merlin on top of him. When Merlin’s hand slid down to palm Gwaine’s erection, the rogue grabbed his wrist to halt him.

“Merlin,” he gasped against his lips, “this isn’t about Arthur, is it?”

Merlin frowned. “What?” he asked.

“What I mean is –you’re not doing this with me to get back at him or to let out any frustrations with him or…?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and sat up, his legs straddling Gwaine’s thighs. “You’re the one who’s here, Gwaine. You’re the one who helped me escape from Camelot. Not Arthur. Now,” His hand began gently stroking Gwaine’s erection, making him shudder with pleasure. “Do we really want to talk about Arthur right now?”

Gwaine shot up and grabbed the back of Merlin’s neck. “Hell, no.” He whispered, pulling the wizard into another fierce kiss. Merlin groaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Gwaine’s torso. Soon, they were pulling at each other’s clothes, desperate for skin contact.

 

*******

_“I’m so proud of you, Merlin.” Arthor grinned, pulling his friend in for a tight hug. Merlin dropped his suitcase with a laugh to return it. They broke apart after a minute, a broad smile on both their faces. Arthor cleared his throat. “It’s going to be quieter around here without you stirring up trouble.”_

_“Oh, don’t worry, Princess.” They turned to see Gwaine approaching the train platform where they stood, a bouquet of flowers in hand. He stopped in front of the pair with a smirk. “I’ll still be here making sure it doesn’t get too quiet.”_

_His smirk softened into a warm smile as he turned his attention to Merlin. “Here, Merls. I got these for you.” He said, holding the flowers out to him. “For good luck. Not that you need it, with your brain and spit-fire personality. The Great Dragon would be an idiot to ignore your proposal.”_

_Merlin blushed and accepted them. “Thank you, Gwaine.”_

_“Also, I’m sorry about Gaius. I’ve been thinking about that day with the dragon a lot.”_

_Merlin’s blush deepened. “Me too.” He admitted, averting his eyes to look at his feet instead of Gwaine’s eyes._

_“So, I’ve decided to take a stand for magic-users, too.”_

_Merlin looked back up at Gwaine, his jaw dropped in surprise. “Really?”_

_Gwaine grinned. “Of course. Not only is it the right thing to do, but it’s very important to you. And if it’s important to you, it’s important to me.”_

_“Hmm.” Arthor hummed irritably, but it was ignored._

_“Well, I best be going so you and Princess can have your goodbyes.” Gwaine sighed after a few seconds. Without warning, he leaned down and landed a quick peck on Merlin’s cheek before sauntering away. Arthor glowered after him, looking as though he were ready to gut Gwaine with his bare hands, while Merlin stood frozen in place, a dazed expression on his face and a hand laid on his cheek where Gwaine’s lips had been._

_Arthor bit his lip angrily. “The nerve of him.” He growled. “_ If it’s important to you, it’s important to me. _Like this isn’t a serious issue.”_

_“Arthor,” Merlin smirked, now broken out of his daze. “Are you jealous?”_

_Arthor’s jaw dropped. “Me? Jealous of him? Why would I be jealous? What is there to be jealous of?”_

_Merlin raised a very Gaius-like eyebrow and grinned. “Arthor?”_

_“What?”_

_“Come with me to the Emerald City of Camelot.”_

_*******_

 

Merlin collapsed with Gwaine, panting and feeling happier than he had in a long time. A thought popped into his head and he laughed silently.

 “What is it?” Gwaine asked, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Nothing,” Merlin replied. “It’s just, for the first time ever, I feel wicked.”

Gwaine chuckled and rolled over so he was positioned over the green wizard again. Merlin’s smile faltered.

“What’s wrong?” Gwaine asked, stroking his cheekbone with the back of his finger.

Merlin sighed. “It’s… I wish that I looked better. For you.”

Gwaine leaned down and kissed Merlin’s nose, then his chin, and then his lips. “Merlin, you’ve always been perfect to me. As long as you’re mine, I’m happy.” He whispered against Merlin’s lips, causing a deep blush to spread across his emerald skin. They drifted off into a deep sleep, Merlin wrapped around Gwaine like he was the only thing that mattered.

*******

_A cyclone…_

 

Merlin shifted restlessly, the feeling of something dark at work invading his dreams.

 

_A cyclone… moving through Ealdor…_

 

“No,” he moaned. “No…” His chest heaved as his breathing sped up. Panic took hold of him. “No!”

 

_The storm cut through the village, picking up a house as it did. His house…_

 

“Merlin!” Gwaine was awake now, watching the wizard with worry. Merlin was now screaming out in his sleep. “Merlin, it’s just a dream. Wake up!”

 

_His house… in the cyclone… a dark-haired woman screamed in terror and the house fell down… down…_

 

“Morgana!” Merlin shot up awake, his body drenched in a cold sweat.

*******

 

“Merlin, just tell me what’s going on.” Gwaine frowned.

After his dream, Merlin had immediately jumped out of bed and thrown on his clothes. He knew Morgana didn’t have long. She didn’t even know what was coming. The storm was on its way to Ealdor _now_.

He grabbed his black tunic off the floor and threw in on over his head with a sigh. “Morgana is in trouble. I need to help her.”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. “And you know this because…”

“I had a dream –a vision!” Merlin frantically searched for his boots. “There’s going to be a cyclone in Ealdor and it’s going to drop a house on her –my mother’s house!” He found his boots by the door and slipped them on, tying them quickly. “Damn it, where’s my–”

Merlin turned to see Gwaine holding his black coat in one hand. He approached the wizard and began helping him put it on. “You need to go and help you sister.” Gwaine smiled. “Do you want me to come?”

Merlin shook his head. “It’s too dangerous, Gwaine. I can get myself out of bad situations, but not both of us. You need to stay here.”

Gwaine reached up and cupped Merlin’s cheek. “When you leave Ealdor, go to Cenred’s old castle. No one will think to look for you there.”

Merlin leaned into his touch. “Am I going to see you again?”

“Merlin,” Gwaine grinned, “You can see houses flying through the sky. Can't you see that?”

 

*******

_Arthor looked at himself in the full length mirror and frowned. “I don’t know about the red tunic.”_

_Osric and Edric rolled their eyes. “Arthor, you complain more than a girl about what you wear.” Edric complained. “Just pick something!”_

_To make a point, Osric strode over to the closet to pull out a random shirt, when –_

_“Arthor. You want to explain this?”_

_Arthor looked over to see Osric holding up a black steeple-crowned hat. He winced. “Cara sent that to me. I didn’t have the heart to tell her it was the most dreadful thing I’d ever laid eyes on.”_

_Edric grimaced at it. “Then why don’t you get rid of it?”_

_Arthor sighed and turned his attention back to the mirror. “Because Cara bought it, so I don’t want to throw it away, and there is no one I hate enough to give it to.”_

_Behind his back, Osric and Edric shared a devilish grin. “I can think of someone you do.”_

_Arthor glanced back at their matching grins. “What are you talking abo- Oh.” An identical grin formed on his face. He quickly got rid of it when the door opened and Merlin walked in, his arms piled high with books._

_“Hello,_ Mer _lin.”_

_Merlin looked at Arthor like he was a strange new species. “Um, hi?” He set his books on his desk, not noticing the looks Edric and Osric were giving Arthor. Getting the message, Arthor took the hat from Osric and motioned for them to leave. When he was finally alone with Merlin, Arthor cleared his throat._

_“So, are you coming to my party at Dragon Hall?”_

_Merlin stopped rummaging through his books and raised an eyebrow in Arthor’s direction. “I really wasn’t aware I was invited. Or wanted, for that matter.”_

_Arthor smiled. “Of course you’re invited, Merlin. Everyone’s invited.”_

_Merlin sighed. “I don’t know… I’ve got a lot of homework to do and studying…”_

_Arthor put on a crestfallen look. “Oh… well, that’s important. It would’ve meant a lot, you know, if you’d come though.” Merlin stared at him with his jaw dropped. Ignoring the reaction, Arthor continued. “I kind of was hoping we could try and be friends. I even got this hat for you to wear if you went tonight, as a token of friendship.”_

_He held the black hat out to Merlin, who still stared at him questioningly. Snapping out of it, Merlin took the hat from Arthor’s hands and examined it. “It’s lovely.” He commented. Arthor grimaced inwardly, but on the outside, his smile grew._

_“So you’ll come?”_

_Merlin gnawed his lip in thought for a few seconds before nodding._

_“Great.” Arthor smirked._

 

*******

Though the storm had passed many hours ago, Merlin could still feel the magic that summoned it lurking in the air. From his spot in the tree line of the forest, he could see the damage caused by the cyclone; the torn up trees, the scattered farming equipment, livestock running free from their now-knocked-down pens.

The cyclone only hit one village; _his_ village.

Only one house had been carried away by the storm; _his_ house.

And only one casualty had been reported; _his_ sister.

One is an incident, two a coincidence but three? Three meant that this was a done on purpose.

Merlin felt his anger and hatred towards Uther spike up once again, but it was quickly pushed aside when a familiar face appeared in front of the crashed house. Out of nowhere, a bright blue light appeared in the sky. When it floated to the ground, the light dissipated, revealing Arthur, dressed in his white button up and carrying his golden staff.

*******

_The party was in full swing when Gwaine entered, grinning ear to ear as he searched the crowd for a familiar, green face. What he found was a smug blond chatting away near the punchbowl._

_“Hello, Gwaine.” Arthor said as the roguish brunette approached._

_“Princess.” Gwaine greeted with a cheeky grin._

_“Looking for someone?”_

_Gwaine shrugged. “A guy I met near the history building.”_

_“Merlin?” Arthor smirked. “He hasn’t arrived yet. But believe me, you’ll know it when he does.”_

_“Arthor Pendragon.” Madame Morgause’s voice called from behind them. When they turned, there she stood in a red and silver evening gown, carrying a gold training wand in her hand. “This is for you.” She held the wand out to the blond, who eagerly took it. “You’ll be needing it for my sorcery class this semester.”_

_Arthor’s jaw dropped. “But… I thought I hadn’t gotten accepted.”_

_Morgause shrugged. “Don’t look at me. It was your roommate, Merlin’s idea. He told me that he refused to take the course unless you could take it too.” And with that, she turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd._

_Arthor blinked disbelievingly. “I can’t believe this.” Then, he remembered. “Oh my god, I’ve got to stop–”_

_The series of shocked gasps that sounded from the entrance told him he was too late. Arthor and Gwaine craned their neck to see what was causing the commotion._

_Merlin stood in the doorway, wearing a dark blue button-up that practically swallowed him whole and a pair of faded black trousers. On his head, he wore a hideous, black, pointed hat that the other guests were currently pointing and laughing at. Arthor felt a twang of guilt in his stomach as Merlin flushed in humiliation and ripped the hat from his head._

_Then, Merlin did the bravest thing he’d ever seen._

_With a deep breath, he held his head high, and plopped the hat back on his head before striding out into the middle of the dance floor, where he started dancing (albeit horribly) alone._

_“Wow,” Edric said from beside him. “I’ll give him this; he really doesn’t care what anyone thinks about him.”_

_Gwaine turned to glare back at the trio. “Of course he does.” He said. “But he shouldn’t have to.”_

_Arthor bit his lip. “I feel so awful.”_

_“You should.” Gwaine scoffed._

_Arthor knew he had to fix this. But how?_

_Then, an idea came to him. Holding his head high, Arthor walked out onto the dance floor and tapped Merlin on the shoulder. Merlin turned around and stared at him in shock._

_“May I cut in?” Arthor asked, communicating an_ I am so sorry _and_ please forgive me with his eyes _. Merlin eyed him suspiciously for a long time so, before he could refuse him, Arthor began to dance._

_Terribly._

_Before long, the entire room was dancing Merlin’s dance and Arthor had gained a friend._

 

*******

Arthur didn’t see Merlin as he approached the house silently and knelt where Morgana’s feet stuck out from underneath.

“I’m so sorry, Morgana.” He said in little more than a whisper. He stood up and Merlin could see fresh flowers lying beside at Morgana’s feet. When Arthur stepped back and bowed his head, Merlin decided to make his presence known.

“What a touching display.”

He hadn’t meant for the words to sound as acidic as they did, but he didn’t apologize for it as he stepped out of the shadows of the forest. At first, Arthur wore an expression of joy at seeing his friend. Then, it quickly changed into the almost sneer he’d worn back in Camelot, the one Merlin didn’t understand.

“Hello, Merlin.” He responded with an equal amount of acid. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re here.”

“Well, she was my sister, you prat. And if you don’t mind, I’ll like to have some privacy to say good-bye.”

Arthur’s sneer melted into a look of sympathy and he nodded, taking a few steps away from the house. He watched as Merlin walked over to his sister and crumbled at her side. “I’m so sorry.” He sobbed quietly. “I should’ve been here. I should’ve come sooner.”

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Arthur stepped over to lay a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin,” he whispered, “I know this is hard for you, but you can’t blame yourself. Accidents do happen…”

Merlin’s head swung around to look at Arthur with fiery eyes. “You think this was an accident? News flash, Arthur! Houses don’t just fall from the sky! Your precious ‘Great Dragon’ caused this! He had my sister _killed_ to get at me!”

“There’s no proof that-”

“Oh, open your eyes, Arthur!” Merlin was now yelling in the other wizard’s face. “Why are you defending him? So you can be important in your own head? So you can be ‘Arthur the Good’? Why can’t you ever just think for yourself instead of letting other people think for you?”

“What? Like you?” Arthur shouted back, tired of hearing Merlin’s accusations. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, _Mer_ lin, but you’re a renegade living in the woods. At least I’m out here trying to encourage people instead of flying around on a dusty old broomstick and running away with rogues like your precious _Gwaine_!”

Merlin frowned. “I know it may be hard for you to wrap your pretty little head around the thought that there’s someone out there that could actually love me, but-” The rest of his sentence was lost when Arthur suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the front of his black robe, pulling Merlin forward and crashing their lips together.

Merlin froze in shock, not really understanding what happened until Arthur snaked an arm around his waist and began moving his lips against his. It wasn’t like the brief kiss they’d shared before. This one was full of passion and need and lust.

And he loved it.

Arthur pulled away enough to speak.“You think,” he planted another kiss to his lips, “I don’t,” kiss “know how,” kiss, “someone,” kiss, “could love you? Moron…” He plunged back into the deeper kiss, one that made Merlin’s head spin. Unsure of what to do, Merlin’s arms wrapped around Arthur’s neck and he met the kiss with equal fervor.

Arthur licked the seam of Merlin’s lips and plunged his tongue inside his mouth. Merlin let out a deep moan of pleasure, which Arthur took as encouragement to slide his arm lower on Merlin’s back and pull him in closer. Their erections brushed together, sending waves of ecstasy through their bodies. Arthur’s mouth moved away from Merlin’s and kissed along his jaw until he came to the bare skin of his neck, and Arthur began nipping down the skin. When he came to Merlin’s pulse point, he clamped his teeth down on it, sucking the skin until it bruised. Merlin gasped at the sensation.

“Arthur…” Merlin heard himself whine. He felt Arthur hum against his neck in approval. Suddenly, his rational mind woke up. “Arthur?”

 _Wrong, wrong, wrong_! It practically screamed. _Think about Gwaine._

Guilt ate at his stomach, and the next thing he knew, he was pushing Arthur away from him. 

“What the hell am I doing?” Merlin demanded. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. “What the hell are _you_ doing? I’m with Gwaine. I’m _in love_ with Gwaine.”

Arthur snorted. “Gwaine may love you, Merlin, but you don’t love him.”

“What are you talking abou-” Arthur silenced him with another kiss, this one much softer than the first, but no less needy. After a few seconds, he pulled back far enough to rest his forehead on Merlin’s, their lips only a breath apart.

“You don’t love Gwaine.” He repeated breathlessly.

Merlin opened his mouth to argue, to say that yes, he did love Gwaine just as much as Gwaine loved him, but when he looked in Arthur’s eyes, he couldn’t find it in himself to lie.

“I could, you know.” He said instead. He pulled away from Arthur. “I _should_. I should be in love with him, because he’s the one standing at my side, the one sacrificing everything to be with me. And instead, I’m in love with you –an arrogant, spoiled, obnoxious prat who wants to flutter around like a fairy princess and be the Great Dragon’s bitch.”

The next thing Merlin knew, he was sprawled out on the ground, holding his cheek where Arthur had just punched him. He let out a loud cackle. “Feel better?”

“A little.”

“Good.”

Without warning, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s legs and pulled him to the ground. Within twelve seconds, the two were wrestling around on the ground, pulling hair, poking each other in the eye and throwing punches when they could get a clear shot.

Then strong hands were grabbing at the back of Merlin’s robe, breaking them apart. He was being pulled to his feet by the Camelot guards now surrounding them in the field. A few feet away, Arthur was being helped to his feet and held back by another pair of guards, shouting, “Let me go! Let me go, I almost had him!”

 “Merlin Emrys, by order of The Great Dragon, you are under arrest.” One of the knights holding Merlin said. He then looked over to Arthur, who stopped struggling. “Sorry it took us so long to get here, sir.”

Merlin gaped at his friend. “I can’t believe you used my sister’s death as a trap to capture me.”  

“No,” Arthur pleaded, “no, Merlin, I didn’t…I didn’t mean for – let him go!”

But Arthur’s pleas were drowned out by the shouts of the guards as they began dragging the green wizard away.

 Suddenly, two arrows shot from the tree line and the guards at Arthur’s side dropped. A voice cried out over their shouts. 

“Let Merlin go!” 

Arthur made to turn towards the voice, but stopped when an arm grabbed him from behind and the cool steel of a knife was pressed against his throat. “Lower your weapons and let him go!” Gwaine demanded. “Or you’ll have to explain to the Great Dragon how you stood by and watched as Arthur the Good was slain.”

“Gwaine, what are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“Saving Merlin from your precious Dragon, Princess.” Gwaine pressed the knife a little harder against Arthur’s skin and raised an eyebrow at the guards. “I’m waiting.”

After a few seconds of silent deliberation, the guards let go of Merlin’s arms and stepped back, their weapons still raised. Merlin rushed to Gwaine’s side.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “How did you even get here?”

“I thought you might be walking into a trap –that you might need my help.” He paused. “Merlin, you need to run. Now.”

Merlin shook his head. “I’m not leaving you here, Gwaine. You’re a fugitive, too. They’ll torture and kill you.”

Gwaine nodded. “I know, but we don’t have a choice. I’d rather die knowing you were safe.”

Merlin hesitated. “But –”

“Merlin,” Arthur glanced over at him. “Listen to him. _Run._ ”

Merlin didn’t need any more convincing. With one last solemn look at his best friend and lover, though at this point he wasn’t one hundred percent sure which was which, he summoned his broom and took off into the air, away from Ealdor, from the men he loved.

Gwaine waited until Merlin was far enough away and sighed. “I know, you know.” He whispered to Arthur. “I arrived not long after Merlin. I heard what you two said –saw what happened.”

“I’m sorry, Gwaine.” Arthur whispered back. Despite his previous jealousy, he genuinely did feel sorry. He knew what it felt like to be in love with Merlin, what it was like to feel his lips against his own. To have someone take that from you…

He heard Gwaine exhale in defeat. “Don’t be. I want you to promise me something, Pendragon.”

“Anything.”

“Take care of Merlin. Don’t let him give in to the darkness. Keep him safe.”

Arthur nodded. “I promise.”

Satisfied by the promise, Gwaine released his hold on Arthur and stepped away. The guards wasted no time sprinting over and arresting him. Agravaine, one of the more vicious guards, threw him to the ground. “Where is the Wicked Wizard?”

Gwaine smirked but didn’t answer. He grunted when Agravaine landed a well aimed kick at his stomach.

“Where did he go?!”

“Stop it!” Arthur ordered. “He probably doesn’t know. Merlin would’ve changed his hideout by now.”

“We’ll see about that.” Agravaine growled. He pulled out a wooden box with a metal clasp and grinned. “I’m sure a Nathair will loosen your tongue.”

He smirked at the look of horror on both Gwaine and Arthur’s face.

 

*******

 

_Merlin rushed from the history building, thinking long and hard about his conversation with Gaius. Something bad happening in Albion? It seemed unthinkable. Of course, with all the talk of Druid rights being limited, it wasn’t too hard to believe._

_Merlin was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice there was anyone walking towards him until he crashed into them headfirst, knocking both of them to the ground._

_“I am so sorry.” He apologized, grabbing his scattered books from the ground. “I wasn’t paying attention. I –”_

_He stopped when a hand covered his own, and his eyes followed the hand, up the arm until they met with the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes he’d ever seen._

_The owner of the eyes, an equally gorgeous man with long brown hair and a debonair smile, chuckled. “It’s okay, mate. No harm done.” Merlin offered a weak smile back and stood up. The man rose with him._

_The man looked over the books he picked up and scoffed. “Magic Theory, History of Albion, Dragon Fire: The rise and fall of the Old Religion – let me guess. Studious student with perfect marks?”_

_Merlin shrugged in response._

_“Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task.” He flashed a suggestive grin and, when Merlin didn’t respond, held his books out to him._

_“So, what do they call you then?”_

_“Merlin.” The wizard replied, taking the books from the man’s hands. “But most people call me ‘freak’.”_

_The man frowned. “Why? Because of the,” He motioned to his own face and Merlin shrugged. “Well, that’s not very nice. Green is a very becoming color.”_

_Merlin found himself laughing at the small joke._

_“No, really.” The man continued. “I wouldn’t mind being green myself. Especially if I had eyes like yours to go with it.” He winked and Merlin could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks._

_“The name’s Gwaine.” He held a hand out to Merlin, who stared at it curiously for a few seconds before taking it. “Just in case you were wondering.”_

_Merlin smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, Gwaine.”_

 

 

*******

 

“GWAINE!” Merlin cried out in pain.

He stood in the throne room of the old castle once belonging to a king named Cenred. It had long stood abandoned, but now Merlin would make it his home, from which he would plan to get his revenge on The Great Dragon, on Morgause, on every citizen of Albion that had _dared_ turn on him.

After all the people he’d shown kindness to, he’d tried to help, and all he’d received in return was pain and suffering.

Gaius –dead.

Morgana –dead.

Gwaine captured, being tortured, possibly dying…

A pain gripped at his stomach. Merlin could feel his heart shattering. The darkness inside he’d fought off for so long consumed him.

 Why did he ever bother? How could he not have known the truth about the world –no good deed goes unpunished. His road of good intentions led him where they always led… misery for him and everyone he cared about. Sure, he meant well, but look where meaning well left him.

 _No,_ he thought. _Let all of Albion be agreed. I’m wicked through and through._

“I swear right now!” He declared to the empty room. “I shall never again do a good deed. I am The Wicked Wizard of the West!” 

 

*******

“Kill him!”

“Kill the wicked wizard!”

The angry mob of witch hunters screamed, raising their torches to the sky. Fear for Merlin pooled in the pit of Arthur’s stomach as he watched from the balcony of the Great Dragon’s palace with Morgause.

“This has gone too far.”  He said. He turned to Morgause, who looked on with glee. “Please, Morgause. You have to put a stop to this. They’re calling for his death!”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Merlin can handle a few witch hunters.” She responded, her eyes not leaving the mob below.

That’s when everything in Arthur’s mind clicked. The cyclone, Morgana’s ‘untimely’ death…

“It was you, wasn’t it?” he demanded, forcefully turning Morgause to face him. “You summoned the cyclone to kill Morgana, you ordered Gwaine’s death. It was all you and Uther!”

A nasty sneer crawled onto Morgause’s face as she grabbed Arthur by his tie and slung him against the wall, out of the sight of the crowd. “Listento me, you spoiled, arrogant brat.” She growled. “You may have fooled everyone else with this ‘aren't I good’ routine, but we both know better. You've wanted this since the beginning... and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up!”

Throwing his tie up at his face, Morgause turned back to the ledge, cheering on the witch hunters as they marched out the gate. She was so concerned with watching the mob, she didn’t even notice the ball of blue light floating off the balcony and towards Cenred’s land.

 

*******

 

A sense of foreboding washed over Arthur when he landed at the gates of Merlin’s castle. He knocked on the heavy oak doors and waited. At first, he thought no one would come, but eventually the door creaked open and Mordred, the small boy from Camelot, poked his head out and smiled.

“Hello.” Arthur greeted, his smile fake but the best he could manage, considering the circumstances. “I know that I am probably the last person Merlin wants to talk to, but –”

The druid boy opened the door and stepped to the side, ushering him in. Arthur frowned but, decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, entered the castle. The boy led him through the labyrinth of halls and winding stairs until, at last, he heard Merlin muttering aloud to himself.

“Stupid Great Dragon… stupid Arthur… stupid life…”

When he turned the corner, there stood Merlin, pacing back and forth in a vast throne room covered in cobwebs and dust. The only light was a fire pit positioned in the center of room, which cast eerie shadows across the walls. Arthur felt a pull on his sleeve and looked down to see Mordred give him a low bow before shuffling off into another corridor. With a shake of his head, Arthur watched Merlin quietly for a little while longer.

Since Ealdor, Merlin had grown skinnier, almost gaunt. His green skin was a shade lighter than it should’ve been and Arthur was willing to bet that if he could see Merlin’s eyes, dark circles would be hanging under them.

For a second, he considered turning around and leaving. Then, he noticed the magic around Merlin.

It was different; a subtle change, one you wouldn’t notice if you didn’t know what you were looking for. But there, in the magical atmosphere around Merlin, were cracks. And within those cracks, Merlin had shoved away his pain and sorrow, giving into his own darkness.

Arthur knew what he had to do now.

“Merlin.” 

The wizard stopped his pacing and turned. He frowned deeper. “Go away. I don’t want to see you.”

“Merlin, this is serious.” Arthur descended the stairs. “They’ve found you; Uther, Morgause and the witch hunters. They’re on their way now.”

Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes. “They can’t find me, Arthur.”

“They have.”

“Someone would have to tell them, and I doubt Gwaine’s helping them. He’s the only one who knows where I am.”

Arthur frowned. “Merlin, Gwaine’s dead.”

He watched the words hit Merlin. “No.” the green wizard tried to step away from Arthur, but he ended up tripping over his own feet and staggering back. Arthur rushed to his side to help him.

“That’s impossible. I’ve been making plans… I was going to rescue him.”

Arthur rested a hand on his shoulder and spoke slowly. “I watched the guards torture and kill him in that field. I fought them, tried to stop them …”

“No! You’re lying!” Merlin pulled out of Arthur’s grasp.

“Then how did I know where you were?” Arthur grabbed his arms again, tighter this time so Merlin couldn’t pull away. “He tried so hard not to talk, not to give you up. But they used a Nathair,” Merlin struggled against his hold, but Arthur held strong. “In the end, it was too much for him. Merlin, stop struggling and look at me!”

Merlin thrashed again in Arthur’s arms, until finally relaxing into Arthur’s arms. He raised his head to look in Arthur’s eyes, his own eyes shining with tears and Arthur pulled him to his chest, allowing Merlin to sob into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” He whispered, stroking the ebony hair at the nape of his neck. What else was there he could say? “I am so sorry.”

“Why are you here, Arthur?” Merlin asked, his voice muffled by Arthur’s white coat.

The severity of the situation came back to him. Arthur pushed Merlin out of his embrace and ran over to the window. The torches of the witch hunters were still a few miles away, but they were closing in fast. He turned back to face Merlin, who was looking back with a puzzled expression.

“You need to run.” Arthur said. “Those witch hunters, they aren’t coming to capture or arrest you. They’re coming to murder you. You need to leave.” He paused for a moment. “And I’m coming with you.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “What? No, Arthur. You can’t.” Merlin began pacing frantically again. He stopped when he spotted the druid boy stepping out of one of the side chambers.

 “Mordred, use your words.” He asked, but the boy ignored him, continuing to stare at Merlin until an expression of understanding crossed his face. The expression faded and Merlin gave a quick nod.

“See to it then.” He ordered, shooing the boy away. When he turned back to look at Arthur, his face was grim. “I have to end this. I have to surrender to them. It’s the only way.”

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Mordred returned, holding Merlin’s book of magic in his arms. Merlin took it with a smile.

“Here,” he turned back to Arthur and held the book out to him, “take this. I need you to finish what I started.”

Arthur gaped. “Merlin I… I can’t do those spells… I’m not powerful enough.”

Merlin shrugged. “Then I guess you’ll have to practice.”

“I can’t let you do this, Merlin. You’ll die. I’ll… I’ll tell them everything –the truth!” 

“No,” Merlin shook his head. “Then they’ll all turn on _you_. I need you to promise you won’t try to clear my name. Promise me, Arthur!”

Arthur sighed. “I promise. But… I don’t understand.”

Merlin chucked. “I’m limited.” He whispered. “Just look at me. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn’t do, Arthur. So now it’s up to you –for _both_ of us.” He pushed the book into Arthur’s hands. “You’re the only true friend I ever had, Arthur.”

“I’ve had a lot of friends.” Arthur replied. He sat the book down on the floor . “But you’re the only one who ever truly mattered.”

Merlin reached an arm up and pulled Arthur in, locking their lips together. It was different than any kiss the two had shared before. Where the kiss in Camelot had been soft and chaste and the kiss in Ealdor had been one fueled by lust and anger. This was pure love and trust. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulled him in tighter, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Inside, he knew that this was probably the last time he’d ever be able to kiss Merlin again, to hold him in his arms. Merlin must have come to the same conclusion, because he began devouring Arthur’s lips, nibbling at them and pushing his tongue past them to claim his mouth.

 When Merlin finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Arthur’s.

 “I love you.” Arthur whispered.  

“I love you, too.” Merlin answered. He raised a hand to stroke Arthur’s cheek. His smile shrunk. “You know, this could be the last time we see each other.”

“I know.” Arthur could feel tears streaming down his cheek, but at the moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “I don’t want it to be.”

“I don’t either.” Merlin whispered back. His finger’s trailed back into Arthur’s hair. “We were finally starting to get along.”

Arthur chuckled. “Are you kidding? We’re worse than ever.”  

They both laughed until Merlin raised his head to look out the window. He frowned. “You need to leave. They can’t find you here.” He pushed Arthur towards a side chamber, but Arthur dug his heels into the floor.

“No. I’m not leaving you, Merlin. Not again.”

“You self-righteous little…” Merlin muttered. A loud crashing sounded through the chamber and Merlin’s eyes widened in fear. “They’re trying to break in. There’s no time to get you out.”

His eyes scanned around the chamber. “There!”  He pointed to a small alcove. Arthur followed him over to it and stepped inside. They stared at each other solemnly. For a few minutes, the only sound in the chamber was the beating on the door. Merlin finally broke the silence.

“Arthur, there’s something I need to tell you before… before whatever happens that’s going to happen.” He sighed. His eyes slid away from Arthur’s, instead finding the floor much more fascinating. “Something about Uther…”

 

*******

 

_A light chill hung in the autumn air around Avalon University. Students bustled around, saying farewells to their families and finding their dorm rooms. A table was set up in the center of the stone courtyard where a senior was giving out schedules to freshmen. And at the gates of the university, a new student with pitch black hair, horn-rimmed glasses, and electric green skin smiled at the sight._

_Merlin scurried through the gate and over to the table to get his class schedule. It wasn’t until he was halfway across the square he noticed that the other students had stopped what they were doing to stare. He sighed._

_“Alright, let’s get this over with.” He turned to address them. “No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't chew grass as a child-”_

_“MERLIN!” A slender hand gripped his shoulder and he was spun around to face a glaring Morgana. “You’re making a spectacle of yourself!”_

_“Oh, and this is my sister, Morgana!” He yelled over his shoulder. “As you can see, she’s a normal color.”_

_“Merlin!” He stopped his yelling and turned shamefully towards his sister. “You are embarrassing me! Hunith told me to watch out for you, but I swear if you don’t stop being so… vocal…”_

_“I know.” He nodded. I’m sorry, Morgana. I’ll try and behave.”_

_“Good.”_

_If Merlin didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that Morgana had given him a faint smile._

_“Now, I’m going to get our schedules and room assignments. You go stand by the dragon statue and wait for me.” She motioned to the stone statue of a dragon spreading its wings in the center of the courtyard. “And, for the love of the gods, Merlin, stay out of trouble.”_

_Merlin nodded and started to trot off towards the statue, concentrating fully on the request of ‘stay out of trouble’._

_Unfortunately, trouble always seemed to find Merlin. This time, it came in a head on collision with another student._

_“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”_

_“Sorry!” Merlin looked up to see the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. The boy he’d run into was tall, about Merlin’s height, but was built with a lot more muscle than him. His hair was shining blond, his eyes sapphire blue, and his lips –they were positively kissable._

_Regrettably, those lips were now twisted into a scowl as the boy looked him up and down. “What in the love of the gods are you supposed to be?”_

_Merlin scowled back. “What’s that supposed to mean? That’s no way to make friends on the first day, is it?”_

_The blond scoffed. “Why would I want to be friends with someone that looks like broccoli?”_

_“That’s funny.” Merlin responded with a smirk. “I was just wondering why I’d want to be friends with such an ass. Thank you for helping me on that.”_

_“Do you know who I am?” The blond huffed. “I am Arthor Pendragon. You can’t speak to me like that!”_

_Merlin whistled low and shrugged. “I think I just did.”_

 

 

*******

 

 

Arthur looked at Merlin in disbelief. “Are you sure?”

Merlin nodded.

Arthur felt the world spinning out of control and found himself sinking to the floor. “How long have you known?”

“I suspected the day we arrived in Camelot the first time. Then, it was pretty much confirmed when I returned to Camelot.”

There was one last bang from the entrance of the castle, followed by a crash and loud yelling. Arthur knew the witch hunters had broken in.

“Mordred!” Merlin called out. The druid appeared nearby and hurried over to the alcove. “Stay here and watch Arthur. Okay?”

Mordred gave Merlin a quick nod and knelt next to Arthur. Merlin looked over at Arthur one last time.

“I love you.” 

 Then, his eyes flashed gold. A drape curtained itself over the entrance, blocking both Arthur and Mordred’s view of the rest of the throne room. The yells came closer and closer until Arthur was sure they were in the corridor right outside. A hand gripped his tightly and he looked down to see Mordred cast him a comforting look. It wasn’t until he heard the first witch hunter enter the room that Arthur’s body began shaking with sobs.

 

*******

“Arthur?” One of the citizens would later ask. “Was there no one he cared about? No one to miss him?”

“Well,” He would respond with a soft smile. “All I can say to that is that truly wicked people live truly lonely lives, with no one to love them or show them friendship. The truth of the matter is… those who are wicked always die alone.”

And all the while, his mind would flash back to those endless minutes behind the scrim, clinging to Mordred’s hand to stop him from tearing through the curtain and protecting Merlin with every bit of magic he had in him.

Back to that moment when a witch hunter threw that bucket of water on Merlin’s head, to when Arthur had to watch quietly from behind that scrim as the love of his life melted into the floor, his cries of pain ripping into Arthur’s sanity.

It would be many more minutes after that when the room finally cleared of witch hunters and he was allowed to draw back the scrim. And there, where Merlin made his final stand, laid the hat Arthur gave him all those years ago. Mordred scuttled over to pick the steeple-crown up.  Brushing it off, he held it out to the wizard.

“Arthur.” He spoke aloud for the first time. “Emrys would want you to have it.”

 

 

*******

 

“I know the truth.”

Uther and Morgause both turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway of the throne room, Mordred standing at his side. He strode into the room, eyes burning into Uther. “Merlin told me.”

Morgause raised an eyebrow. “And what truth would that be, dear?”

“That sob story you told us, about Ygraine and Nimueh, was a lie.”

Uther sneered, but Arthur continued. “Nimueh told you that the kind of magic that would be used to create life would require a sacrifice; you just didn’t _care._ You wanted an heir so much, you were willing to sacrifice your wife’s life. Nimueh was outraged at your willingness, but was threatened into proceeding with the spell. And after Ygraine died, Nimueh took your child to protect it from you and your black heart.”

“How dare you!”  Uther fumed.

Arthur ignored the outburst. “Nimueh took your child and raised him like her own, despite who his father was. I guess I really should’ve known the truth by my last name –Pen _dragon_. Isn’t that right, _Father_?”

Uther gaped silently at Arthur. The good wizard raised his chin defiantly. “I want you to leave Albion and never return. I will make the announcement myself that this has all been too much for you, and that you will leave the care of Albion in my capable hands. Am I clear?”

Uther nodded silently.

“Good. Guards!”  Leon, Percival and Elyan entered the chamber, bowing when they approached Arthur. “Arrest Morgause.” He ordered.

 Morgause’s jaw dropped as the knights complied, clapping her hands in irons and leading her out of the throne room. He looked over his shoulder at Uther, who was slinking out of the chamber himself.

“Know this, Uther.” Arthur said in a voice just loud enough for him to hear. “The only reason I have been merciful to you is because you are my father and, despite your differences, Car – _Nimueh_ , raised me to be a better person than that. But also know this, if I see one hair of yours, hear one whisper that you’ve returned to Albion, I will show no clemency. Now leave.”

Once Arthur was finally alone in the chamber, he fell to his knees and sobbed. Mordred, who’d stood quietly at his side, drew him into a comforting embrace.

 

* * *

 

“Arthur? Sir, are you okay?”

Arthur was brought back to the present, where the crowd of citizens still stood watching him. He smiled. “I’m fine, thank you. Are there anymore questions?”

The voice in the back spoke up again. “What will you do now?”

Arthur sighed. “We have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be... Arthur the Good.”

 

 

And though Arthur couldn’t see it, in the back of the crowd, the mysterious hooded figure smiled proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Merlin die? Did he survive? 
> 
> You decide. 
> 
> Also, I didn't write this, but Uther is Morgana's father too, which is why she's adopted. He had an affair with her mother like the Wizard did Elphaba's in Wicked. It wasn't really important though, so I didn't include that fact.
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr!  
> http://beautiful-wickedness.tumblr.com/


End file.
